


Welcome to the Fuck Zone

by lovi_via



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Multi, Rand gets fucked by everyone, headcanons, perhaps a better title would be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi_via/pseuds/lovi_via
Summary: Welcome to: The Fuck Zone. The Sin Bin. A place for me to dump all of my NSFW headcanons without having to actually write fanfiction.Oh, and: For the simple price of nothing, if you tell me about a theoretical pairing - preferable involving Rand - there is a chance I might get around to writing down my dirty, dirty headcanons about it!
Relationships: Logain Ablar/Rand al'Thor, Rand al'Thor/Asmodean, Rand al'Thor/Mat Cauthon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Asmodean/Rand

  * I have always been under the impression that Asmodean has a daddy kink. Or at least this world's _equivalent_ of a daddy kink.
  * Well, not always. But 'tis fitting.
  * So Asmodean's the more dominant one but in a very weird way. He's sort of a gentle discipliner I suppose?
  * Like say he's not allowing Rand to come. If Rand ends up making a mistake he wouldn't use degradation or spank him or what have you. He'd probably gently correct Rand on what to do next.
  * So if Rand's sucking him off and he isn't doing it fast enough or properly Asmodean sort of softly strokes at his hair and gently urges him "...Not like that. Try using your tongue a bit more."
  * Asmodean likes to take it slow.
  * Like, really _really_ fucking slow.
  * His favorite position is Rand on his stomach holding a pillow as he fucks him agonizingly slowly.
  * For Asmodean (I mean it's fitting considering his name means "music" lmao) he loves nothing more than listening to the absolutely _delicious_ noises Rand makes during sex. He doesn't need to see Rand's face for that to happen.
  * At first Rand, who hadn't completely let his guard down, always kept trying to stifle the noises he made during sex.
  * Asmodean told him he shouldn't be ashamed of it and that he had a nice voice... and a really nice moan.
  * Even if Asmodean can't resist oral he likes sucking Rand off even more.
  * He does genuinely care for Rand and both of them see sex as a form of stress relief.
  * Does Asmodean do dirty talk? Hmm... not quite.
  * Rand has a MASSIVE praise kink, which Asmo's verrrry much aware of.
  * So his dirty talk is less degrading, more praising.
  * Like he'll have Rand on his stomach, all squirming and whimpering, and he'll say things like "You're taking my cock so well" and "How lovely it is that you chose to show me this side of you."
  * And as much as Asmodean likes it when he can make Rand cry out, he likes it just as much - if not even more - if he can make Rand laugh or smile.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Huh. This turned out fluffier than expected.


	2. Logain/Rand

  * Okay, so you know how in the previous chapter I mentioned Asmodean's more of a gentle dom? Well... Logain's still a dom, but he's not _nearly_ as patient.
  * The thing about Logain is that he's not quite carelessly rough, but boy does he love being in control and edging Rand..
  * He's really into orgasm denial is what I'm saying.
  * Also spanking!
  * He'll have Rand spread across his lap and spank him, listening to him whining and humping his leg desperate for release, but he's gonna have to earn it.
  * Would Logain have Rand walk around with some kind of chastity belt or use _saidin_ to keep him from orgasming? Yep, I could see it.
  * Favorite position is Rand on his back - hands and knees is just as good, but there is one very good reason Logain likes having Rand on his back.
  * He just loves seeing Rand's face flush and watching him try not to react to Logain's ministrations.
  * He'll clap a hand to his mouth and try and keep himself steady but the short noises of pleasure still end up escaping anyways.
  * Also I think Logain has a stocking fetish - I mean, _come on_.
  * Look, canon has already established that Rand has some damn fine legs.
  * What use is it if he doesn't get to show 'em off?
  * Logain likes having Rand on his knees so as to better fuck his mouth.
  * Of course, sometimes Rand decides to be a big tease and only give Logain small little licks all over his cock.
  * Logain _does_ give Rand oral but not nearly as much - it's more of a reward.
  * It's usually right before aftercare - there Rand will be collapsed against the bed, shaking, sweaty, still very much aware of the fact he's not allowed to come...
  * And then Logain'll suck him off and praise him.
  * Speaking of which, Logain is _really_ into mockery and degradation.
  * "Can you imagine if anyone chanced to see you, my Lord Dragon? So submissive to me and taking my cock?"
  * Rand, of course, isn't really able to respond with much else other than stifled moans and heavy breathing.
  * It's kind strange, really: During as intimate of an event like sex, this is where Rand and Logain clash with one another the least.




	3. Mat/Rand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to: The lovely Diesel! *blows kiss*

  * So I think regardless of them - _ahem_ \- positions they decide on, Rand will always be the more submissive one.  

    * They'd switch from time to time, I guess, but I _personally_ feel like both of them would prefer to have Rand bottoming for Mat. If we're talking about _specific_ favorite positions I think it'd be with Rand on his back and Mat fucking him.
  * Anyways Mat is a big damn _tease_. He's very open about when he wants to get a little intimate with Rand: He'll crawl into his lap, talking about something rather mundane as Rand furiously tries to hide the blush overtaking his face. Of course, Mat being Mat, he'd back off as soon as he can tell Rand doesn't want it. Mat loves his dirty talk, though, circling his arms around Rand's waist in areas crowded enough to cover them up, and nipping at his neck and whispering _very_ dirty things into Rand's ears. 
    * As well as very lightly licking and sucking at Rand during oral, leaving so many feather-light hickeys on his skin... y'know.
  * Rand is a whole-ass pillow princess. Oh, you thought he was at least going to move back against Mat when they go all the way? Nope, because Rand is _every_ bit the stereotypical pillow princess he (of course) grabs onto the nearest pillow and squeezes it to his chest every time. He also really likes being on the receiving end for oral, too and Mat is very happy to oblige. 
  * Rand has a bunch of freckles and scars, so Mat makes it his job to kiss as many of the marks on Rand's body every time they undress one another.
  * Mat is very cuddly. I mean, very _very_ cuddly. After sex, he likes snuggling up to Rand and enjoys how nice it feels curled up in his arms or so close to his chest.
  * Kinda unrelated, but Mat was the one Rand lost his virginity to. Of course it was a very romantic moment: Mat was teasing but also very reassuring and sweet, whispering to him that he could stop if that was what he wanted and trying as best as he could to be very gentle and patient with Rand. 
  * Rand is _loud_. And he's very clear about what he wants. 
    * Of course Mat adores listening to the desperate little moans and cries of "Please" and "I need you". Mat himself is a little quieter but not by much.
  * They're also really awkward during sex, too. They'll fumble a lot when they're getting each other's clothes off, tease one another non-sexually, laugh about dumb shit...
  * Also Rand probably has a lake/water fetish as Diesel suggested, and has a very vivid and pleasant memory of the time Mat fucked him against the edge of one of the little pools in Fal Dara.
  * Maybe this is 'cause I'm half asleep but I just imagined Mat wearing the wide-brimmed hat during sex with Rand and absolutely _lost my shit_. 
    * "The hat stays ON during sex," Mat said, lowering himself onto Rand's cock.
    * It worked but Rand laughed for weeks on end after that.
  * Perrin has probably been unlucky enough to walk in on them while they're getting... intimate. His reaction is to sigh and stand there awkwardly for a few moments before leaving the room.
  * Since Mat tends to leave a lot of hickeys sometimes Rand'll give him some, too - biting down on his neck without holding back in the slightest, earning a hiss from Mat as well as "Blood and bloody ashes, where'd you learn to do _that_?"
  * Anyways that's all I have for now, thank you and I'm going to sleep.




	4. Perrin/Rand

  * Sweet MERCY, Perrin would be a total sweetheart with Rand. Leaving kisses all across his jaw and browline, cracking a smile as Rand laughs because his beard is too ticklish. I don't care if Perrin is a wolfbrother, he'd still be just SO gentle and sweet with Rand.
  * Perrin likes to take his time during sex. Not tease, but savor the moment. With Perrin, Rand would find sex to be relaxing, comforting, intimate.
  * Perrin doesn't like leaving hickeys. Sure, he likes kissing Rand's neck but he doesn't really like bitemarks.
  * Of course I don't think the wolfbrother in Perrin ought to be disregarded entirely. That boy would have Rand in all fours, gentle wrapping his arms around his waist and listening to him cry out and tremble beneath him.
  * Rand has a praise kink—poor boy needs validation after all. Perrin's aware of that. "You're so wonderful," he would whisper to Rand as they undress each other. "I love you, shade of my heart."
  * Post sex-cuddles? Post-sex cuddles.
  * When it comes to oral Perrin prefers to be on the receiving end but won't push it.
  * For Rand his favorite part is when they're done having sex and he gets to lean over Perrin and stroke his hair. It's very relaxing.




End file.
